


当铁虫看见了他们的同人文

by SugarDowney



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney





	1. Chapter 1

　　#MCU背景，私设PP在电影时间线一年后正式公开身份加入复仇者（现在十六岁的尾巴上）  
　　  
　　#除了有点傻，好像没什么可预警的。  
　　  
　　来自点梗，@不可描述  
　　  
　　本章Peter视角，下篇也许是Mr.Stark视角。  
　　  
　　文中提及的同人文可戳链接（是的就是这么胆大包天用了自己的文）。  
　　  
　　——————  
　　  
　　Peter实在不知道事情是怎样到了现在这一步的。  
　　  
　　他红着脸，看着男人一手撑在他脑袋上方，他低下头就能看见男人的手指在他身体里进进出出。  
　　  
　　男人在他耳边呼出灼热的鼻息，一边以濡湿的吻法，舔咬着他的耳廓。  
　　  
　　一边用着一种仿佛浸泡了过量荷尔蒙的沙哑嗓音在他耳边，低低的叫他一声kid，手指越发的在他身体里放肆，还要问他现在是什么感受。  
　　  
　　而Peter什么话都说不出来，他咬着嘴唇，只能害怕又期待的感受着身体随着男人的开拓发生的每一丁点变化。  
　　  
　　每当他控制不住突然泄出的呻吟时，男人都报以更激烈的亲吻以及加快手上的动作，让Peter忍不住提高了声线，变得更尖一些。  
　　  
　　“Peter？Are you still with us？”讲台上的物理老师明显很不满意Peter的走神——即使这个学生是为数不多的物理考试可以拿满分的人。  
　　  
　　“Ye——yes！”Peter回过神来一把扣上了自己的电脑，强行关掉了这篇标题为《论一位正直的校报记者是如何失足的》的帖子，力度之大差点震掉了显示屏背面用胶带粘住的电源，“I'm here！”  
　　  
　　黑人女老师挑起一边眉毛，用手里的钢笔警告性的指了指Peter，“I wish you always with us，can you？”  
　　  
　　Peter心虚地点点头，把头埋下去一心盯着书本，手上拿着笔帽在刚才慌乱中弄丢的钢笔，佯装出一副回了神在记笔记的样子。  
　　  
　　实际上，要是有谁这时候注意到Peter狠命埋下去不肯抬起来的样子就会注意到他的脸有多红——Peter现在满脑子都是他刚看见的那篇帖子。那些亲吻和肢体接触的形容词还有句子，不停的在他脑子里打转，把那些公式和算法通通挤了出去。让Peter轻而易举的联想起了文章里的另一位主人公，那个男人在故事里亲吻他、咬他的耳朵、还把手指放进……  
　　  
　　Peter的脸更红了。  
　　  
　　他是在复仇者联盟的论坛里看到的这篇帖子的。不过Peter在公开身份加入复仇者之前他就知道有这些论坛了。Peter甚至还给自己注册过一个账号——Spider Man，是啊他就是这么明目张胆的用了自己的名字。  
　　  
　　他当时才获得蜘蛛能力不久，Peter经常顶着这么名字去论坛里灌水，他非常渴望自己能有被人从帖子里认出来的一天。想一想如果有人发帖子说【Spider Man is awesome！】【My favorite super hero is Spider Man！】等等，如果他顶着这个名字去帖子里面回复，那该是多让人骄傲又惊喜的一件事啊！  
　　  
　　但是现实让他失望了。他几乎把论坛翻了个底朝天，只看到了铺天盖地的Iron Man、Iron Man、Iron Man、偶尔出现一两个Captain America或者其他复仇者。唯独没有他。  
　　  
　　不过这也不奇怪——先不说他那时候根本没有加入复仇者，就算是作为超级英雄，Spider Man也才出现不久而已。比起那些人气居高不下的复仇者，他完完全全是个微不足道的新人。论坛里偶尔能看到一两句提及他的都只是作为Iron Man的帮手被顺便提及——是的，顺便。  
　　  
　　Peter不死心的抱着手机有事没事的刷新了好几天，终于让他等到了——  
　　  
　　一个打了Spider Man标签的帖子浮上了首页——【复仇者审美排行榜——来谈一谈谁的制服最糟糕】  
　　  
　　Spider Man居然名列第一！  
　　  
　　What the f——！  
　　  
　　这些人是认真的吗！Peter简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，他戳开帖子又关闭来回好几次才确定自己的名字真的排在第一位。  
　　  
　　这伤透了Peter的心。  
　　  
　　他的制服可是Mr.Stark亲手为他做的呢……可是大家竟然说他的制服看起来像个体操运动员！还是那种青少年级别的体操运动员——简而言之，他们似乎觉得蜘蛛侠挺可爱的——虽然这好像也是夸奖，但是这听起来一点也不酷。  
　　  
　　起码美国队长就不会被人说像体操运动员吧？  
　　  
　　Peter撇了撇嘴，灰溜溜的注销了账户。他发誓他再也不要来看论坛了——  
　　  
　　但是Peter再一次打开复仇者论坛是因为他听到了一些八卦。他课间从厕所回来时听见了几个女生的闲聊，女孩子们显然对正在进行的话题非常感兴趣，即使她们有意压低了声音，但偶尔还是会有几声高声的惊呼和笑声传到Peter的耳朵里。  
　　  
　　而且拜蜘蛛感应所赐，Peter被强化过的听力捕捉到了几个关键词：Iron Man、Spider Man、romances、relationship——这都是些什么乱七八糟的？  
　　  
　　而且那些女孩子们说的slash又是什么？他和Mr.Stark怎么又和枪花乐队的吉他手扯上了关系。（*枪花乐队前主音吉他手名为Slash。）  
　　  
　　但是女孩子们很快注意到了他的视线，微妙的降低了声音，好像有意不想让Peter听见——Peter在半年前于复仇者基地举办的记者会上公开表明了自己的身份，他站在Tony的身边与那个男人肩并肩，由复仇者的现任领导者Iron Man宣布了Spider Man正式成为了复仇者一员。  
　　  
　　所以现在学校里的同学们都知道Peter是蜘蛛侠了。在记者会之后，Peter明显感受到了更多的善意，还经常有人来找Peter要签名和合照，所以说实在的，Peter早就习惯身处议论的中心了。  
　　  
　　只不过——Peter狐疑地瞥了一眼收了声的那群人，女孩子们还悄悄抬眼看了看他，但又快速的回避了视线——像是作贼心虚一样。这奇奇怪怪的气氛让Peter心生好奇，他打开电脑点开了浏览器，他可没错过刚才姑娘们嘴里提到的另一个关键词——复仇者论坛，Peter相信自己能从这里找到答案。  
　　  
　　时隔大半年，Peter久未登录的账户居然没被系统回收。Peter成功的登录了自己的账户，紧接着他看到了让他目瞪口呆的一幕——  
　　  
　　首页点击量极高的几个帖子都打了Spider Man的标签，而且论坛明显改版了，现在竟然还有了Spider Man专区！但是Peter在兴奋之余很快意识到好像有哪里不对劲，那些打了他个人tag的帖子同时也有另一个人的tag——Iron Man。Peter一脸好奇的随便点开了一篇，帖子的名字也取得很奇怪，叫《初雪那天的Iron man和Spider man在做什么》。  
　　  
　　Peter在等待网络加载的过程中，还在心里回忆他在纽约初雪的时候难道和Mr.Stark见面了吗？他们那天有做过什么吗？网友们又是怎么知道的——  
　　  
　　作为第一场雪来说，今晚的雪花来得很迟。夹杂着冰冷雨点的白色雪粒并不蓬松，落在发顶、皮肤都发着凉。  
　　  
　　呼啸的寒风吹走了街头最后一张被遗弃在垃圾桶边的报纸，透湿的报纸混着脏污的墨迹被风带着在半空中打了转，又悠悠落下来。  
　　  
　　朝上的新闻版面上是一张的蜘蛛侠照片，年轻的超级英雄一手抓着蛛网，白色的蛛丝另一头黏在电线杆上——这的确是张不错的抓拍。这篇报道的标题大写加粗:“邻居蜘蛛侠又闯祸事，寒风中的纽约何去何从？”——一看就是出于JJJ的手笔。  
　　  
　　JJJ是谁？Peter的记忆里似乎从来没见过这种报道，他开始猜测这或许是什么以他为主角的故事创作？Peter皱着眉继续看了下去。  
　　  
　　彼时Peter正坐在柔软的床榻一头，等待男人将酒精棉球按上他擦破的脸颊，即使他并不怕疼，在浸满了酒精的柔软棉花接触到伤口的那一瞬间，Peter还是故意呼痛一声——好让Tony不忍心再责怪他。  
　　  
　　然而男人只是冷着脸，并没有像往日或者Peter想象中那样缓和脸色，不过手下的力度倒是轻了不少。  
　　  
　　Peter的下巴被人捏住，对上一双棕褐色的眼睛，男人的眼神即使是藏着怒气，在他们卧室暖黄色的灯光下看起来也很柔软。  
　　  
　　这让Peter控制不住的想要去吻它们。  
　　  
　　Peter握着鼠标的手愣住了。一秒反应过来以后他猛地关掉了浏览器，可是这根本无济于事，他的脑子里完全能够想象出文章里所描述的场景了！  
　　  
　　实际上这件事的确发生过，不过那天没有下雪，那是个夏天，而且他和Mr.Stark也不在什么“他们的卧室里”——天哪，这句话实在是太过了，Peter几乎是瞬间就体会到了这个词的含义。  
　　  
　　不过Tony的确给他处理过伤口，那是在男人的工作室里，那时候Peter带着一身伤背着他不小心被折断的钢筋划破的书包一瘸一拐跑来找Tony。他以为自己穿上外套就能把满身的伤掩饰得很好了，但他还是被眼尖的Tony一眼看到了眉骨上他遮不住的擦伤。  
　　  
　　Tony的确是直接把棉球按上他的伤口。而且说实在的他觉得Tony很生气，尽管Peter一再和他解释那些伤口他一点都不觉得痛——Tony听了这话瞪了他一眼，紧接着手上捏住酒精棉球用力的按了一下。蘸满了酒精的棉球受了挤压将里面多余的酒精全都挤了出来，一小股细细的液体顺着少年乱糟糟的眉毛往下流，Peter不知道发生了什么只觉得眼皮上凉凉的，但是男人赶在酒精流进他眼睛之前急急地用干燥的指腹揩掉了流下来的酒精。  
　　  
　　带薄茧的指腹动作轻柔，轻轻擦过了Peter的眼皮让他下意识的闭上了眼睛，再睁眼时那双焦糖色眼睛又离他近了一点，Tony仔细地用棉球清理掉了他眉毛上凝注的血痂。虽然这过程仅有短短几秒，但是对于Peter来说时间却像是停止了流动，一切都无限的放慢了。他清楚记得Tony靠近时他闻到了男人身上浅浅的香水味，很神奇，面前这个拥有钢铁之心的男人闻起来竟然是鲜花的味道——还很像是小雏菊，混着一点点操纵机械带来的机油味，迷人极了。  
　　  
　　Peter猜他当时的表情一定很傻。他愣愣的看着眼前那双因为被工作室白炽灯照亮得颜色更浅的棕褐色眼睛，看着因为视角的角度变换而让那双颜色柔软的眼睛亮得好像有星星掉在里面了一样。  
　　  
　　那一刻，Peter是真的真的想要去亲吻它们。  
　　  
　　Peter回过神来捂住了脸，他终于意识到自己看见的是些什么了——钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠的同人文，Tony Stark和Peter Parker谈恋爱的故事。  
　　  
　　“Oh——my——gosh！”蜘蛛侠发出了一声真实的哀嚎。  
　　  
　　Peter在心里劝了自己一百次，他应该关上浏览器的，但是该死的他就是忍不住。虽然那些故事或多或少的都荒诞得可以，但是每一次当他看见他和Tony的名字出现在同一篇文章里，做着那些现实中根本不可能发生的事，他的心里竟然是隐隐的雀跃——或者说，他不得不承认他可能真的有点期待那些都是真的。  
　　  
　　Peter在又一次打开浏览器，又一次点开同一篇文的时候唾弃了自己一百次。同时他特别注意了没人在他旁边，天啊，说出去都不会有人相信——蜘蛛侠居然在偷偷看自己的同人文！  
　　  
　　那篇文后来写的是蜘蛛侠和钢铁侠为了自己受伤的事情道了歉，Peter撇了撇嘴，他当时也在工作室里和Mr.Stark道歉了来着，只不过他和文章里的蜘蛛侠的待遇不太一样——文章里的蜘蛛侠最后得到了钢铁侠的吻，钢铁侠好像就那么顺理成章的原谅了他，并且还对蜘蛛侠放他鸽子的事情既往不咎了。  
　　  
　　但事实是Mr.Stark当时听完他的道歉以后爽快的翻了个白眼。还拿刚用过的酒精棉球砸他，让Peter老实一点，乖乖坐在原地写作业，如果再一身伤的跑来找他，他就打电话给May让他婶婶揍他屁股。  
　　  
　　而且说真的，那个蜘蛛侠也太幸福了，钢铁侠竟然还要和他约定晚餐——他可从来没收到过Mr.Stark的约会邀请……Peter猛地顿住了，接着在心里骂自己蠢——他和Tony又不是同人文里的恋爱关系，Mr.Stark凭什么要和他约会啊？  
　　  
　　好吧，Peter承认他是真的有点嫉妒起文章里的“自己”了。  
　　  
　　就是这种微妙的心态导致了最开始那一幕的发生，Peter断断续续的读了很多复仇者论坛里的同人文。不过论坛里并不是只有他和Tony的CP支持者——是的，Peter现在还知道CP这个词了，而且他也终于知道Slash指的根本不是乐队成员，而是指代斜线，而斜线则划分了一对CP中的Top和Bottom一方——天啊，他都知道了些什么乱七八糟的！  
　　  
　　——tbc——  
　　  
　　给个小提示，“时隔大半年，Peter久未登录的账户居然没被系统回收。”——为什么小朋友的账号没被回收呢，嗯？  
　　　　


	2. 下半章

　　其实Tony早就知道复仇者论坛了，而且是很早之前。

 

　　理解一下吧，当你正在工作室里调试战甲时你是分不出那么多精力来做一些别的事情——别想歪，至少你不能看电影或者是其他分神的事，所以这时候Tony往往选择要求Jarvis给他弄一杯咖啡、或者点一份午后甜点外卖什么的，然后一边嗅着机油味道一边和Jarvis聊天。

 

　　Tony就是在这个时候发现复仇者论坛的，他一边拧着战甲手臂上的螺钉，一边随口问了Jarvis一句，觉得Avengers这个名字怎么样。

 

　　Jarvis说他和网友们都觉得这个名字不错。

 

　　Tony敏感的捕捉到了网友这个词，于是他停下了动作，要Jarvis调出一些网络上的讨论给他看看。而复仇者论坛作为一个新建起不久却人气高涨的聊天社区，自然而然的被Tony注意到了。Tony挑了挑眉，要Jarvis给他注册了一个账号。

 

　　很快，这个论坛的建立者收到了一条站内短消息：

 

　　论坛，出个价，多少钱？

 

　　——You know who I am

 

　　那边的消息回复得很快，论坛的建立者向他解释道，这并非是一个盈利性的组织，只是一个作为复仇者粉丝们的聚集地，大家一起聊聊天灌灌水云云。

 

　　而Tony干脆拍了一张工作室的照片过去——包括那些被陈列在展示柜里的战甲和他手边正在组装的零件。

 

　 [图片]这样明白了？Oh dear，随便出个价吧，只要是你能想到的价格。

 

　　于是，Tony就这么理所当然的成为了复仇者论坛的拥有者，而另一边原本的坛主已经开始捧着电脑屏幕尖叫不止了。

 

　　老实说，一开始论坛里只是一些讨论复仇者里谁的人气更高，更受欢迎的帖子。而无意外的，这些排行的首位都是复仇者论坛的现任拥有者，也就是Tony Stark本人。不过他某天发现了一些有趣的东西，标题写得倒是惊天动地【当雷声敲击在星盾】。

 

　　Tony出于好奇点了进去。结果这篇文章成为了Tony一整天的笑点，并且Tony当即迫不及待地把这篇文转发给了复仇者们的聊天室——那是一篇雷神和美国队长的同人文。

 

　　一开始只是描述了一个极普通的战斗场面，但是忽然的队友们接连散去。只剩下两个金发大胸留在了战斗现场。Thor竟然主动关心起了Steve，问他刚才不小心伤到的手臂现在还痛吗，Tony笑得直拍桌子，他完全想象不到向来粗神经的雷神怎么可能表现出如此纤细非常的一面，对着另一个金发大胸说，“照顾好自己，不然我会担心的。”

 

　　当然，Tony知道Thor和他弟弟那点剪不清理还乱的奇怪兄弟关系，所以Tony更加不能理解和想象两个金发大胸在战斗以后惺惺相惜的场景了。而Tony Stark乐于分享的友好精神却遭到了美国正统精神代表——美国队长的强烈反对。

 

　　刚学会使用互联网不久的Steve居然认认真真看完了这篇文章，还一本正经的向Tony提出了质疑——他不可能因为雷神往他星盾上重重敲下一击就爱上他的，那是星盾又不是他的心。

 

　　快饶了Tony吧，本来他已经快忘了这篇文，但是Steve自以为幽默的发言又让这位突发奇想承包了复仇者论坛的天才再一次拍着桌子哈哈大笑了起来。

 

　　这件事从头到尾Thor都不知情，因为阿斯加德的雷神没有手机也不会使用互联网。只不过Thor从这之后再和Steve配合时，当他的雷神之锤从星盾上离开时，Thor总能看到Steve露出了一种想起来什么似的，一脸无奈的表情。

 

　　不过Tony只是名义上拥有这个论坛，他其实从来没在复仇者论坛里出现过或者干涉过网友们的讨论，即使他看到了一些实在匪夷所思的同人文。不过Tony也只是心情好的时候会把这些帖子转发给主人公们和他一起“欣赏”一下——反正挺有趣的不是吗？

 

　　他甚至还给Banner看过浩克和Loki的同人作品，这位平日里总波澜不惊的博士架在鼻梁上的眼镜都遮不住他因为惊讶而瞪大的眼睛，不过Banner对于Tony的恶趣味毫无办法。所以博士尽他所能的，反应平淡的耸了耸肩，要Tony别把手机屏幕挡在他的图谱面前。

 

　　而Tony觉得唯一可惜的是他不能给这篇同人作品的另一位主角，也就是Loki看一看这张画——邪神被浩克当一个拇指姑娘一样握在掌心，不然那位曾经被浩克拎起来在Stark Tower地板上反复摔打的邪神一定要气得一秒武装起来变成驯鹿了。

 

　　总的来说，Tony Stark其实挺忙的，他只是极其偶尔地——没有战斗，不需要包扎自己的伤口，不需要给队友升级装备，以及成功躲过了Pepper要他去董事会的夺命连环Call以后他才会偶尔点开这个论坛看一看网友们又在讨论什么奇怪的东西。

 

　　不过在认识了Peter以后，前面提到了那些他必须要处理的事情之中又加入了一件，处理这个小混蛋留下的烂摊子，他得时刻提防着Peter是不是又去追什么游轮而差点命陨不知处了。

 

　　等到Tony再次登上复仇者论坛时，他发现论坛已经改版很多了——Tony只是拥有这个论坛，但他并非是论坛的管理者，那些充满了热情、小太阳似的姑娘们比他更适合这个工作。

 

　　Tony发现论坛现在居然还有每个超级英雄的讨论专区了，而且蜘蛛侠也名列其中。蜘蛛侠讨论区里每天都会有不少人上传和蜘蛛侠的合照，在纽约市区的人们总能遇到这个热心的超级英雄，而这些帖子下面统一拥有许多或羡慕偶遇或感谢蜘蛛侠帮了忙的回复。

 

　　他的男孩终于长大了。如他所愿的，蜘蛛侠现在是众人皆知的纽约好邻居了。Tony不太明白自己心里泛起的这种奇妙的自豪感由何而来，但他只要看到那些说给蜘蛛侠的诚恳感谢，他会真正的为Peter感到骄傲。

 

　　这时候Tony还能分神想到，如果那位曾经和他别扭抱怨过自己好像是个无名英雄的小朋友一定会很高兴见到这些帖子。想到这里的Tony打开了后台，输入了[Spider Man]这个id，Peter在复仇者论坛的账号是他一早就发现了的。

 

　　对于Tony Stark来说，要获得一个人所有的社交账号数据并不是件难事，他早在去Peter家里找他之前就知道了。

 

　　这个id透着一股青少年才有的傻气，Tony甚至能听到那些属于少年的小雀跃咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡的声音。

 

　　不过Tony选择替这位小朋友保守秘密，不去揭穿一个渴望进入复仇者的男孩的那点小心思，他有足够的耐心来等待这位年轻蜘蛛侠的成长。这种奇异到有些难以理解的温柔其实是Tony自己也想不明白的，不过他很快就知道原因何在了——

 

　　论坛拥有者，也就是Tony本人的权限可以查看到一个账号的注册日期，以及在线时间、回复的消息等一些常规数据。并且Tony还能看到一个账号曾经浏览过哪一篇帖子，又在那篇贴上子停留了多长时间。

 

　　而让Tony不知道该感到好气还是好笑的是，Peter Parker这小子从半个月前重新启用了这个他久未登录的账号——本来这个账号早该被回收的，只不过复仇者论坛的拥有者本人出于了极大的私心保留了这个账号，但他没想到这家伙居然用这个账号开始看起了同人文！

 

　　而且这位小朋友是真的不知道NC-17是什么意思吗！Tony滑动了一下浏览记录，看到了内容参差不齐的同人作品——有普普通通的，也有那种明显属于成人读物的东西。

 

　　重点是，这些所有的Peter浏览过的同人文都拥有两个共同的tag：Iron man、Spider man。

 

　　Tony这下是真的不知道该如何正视一个十六岁的小朋友或许对他抱有某种不可说的感情——甚至是性幻想了。

 

　　不过Tony产生了一种极为复杂的心情，一边是作为家长和监护人的忧心忡忡，但另一边他心里竟然隐隐泛出些微的喜意——既然Peter能够接受钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠的同人作品，这或许说明Peter本人并不排斥这种感情的产生。

 

　　感情，Tony停了下原本拨动界面的手指，他开始思考起自己脑海里忽然冒出的这个词。

 

　　Tony很早就意识到他或许过于关注那个小家伙了。即使他只是习惯性的像对待每一位复仇者的成员那样给Peter升级装备，给他测量数据。

 

　　但是Tony绝不会担心Thor因为挑食而营养不均衡——即使Thor早就过了那个年纪不需要他来担心，但说到底这种事好像也轮不到Tony来关心。

 

　　他知道Peter把自己视为偶像，又看作是他抱着崇敬之心的导师，但是Tony时常觉得自己未必对得起男孩的憧憬。

 

　　Pepper总说他容易想得太多，这句话不假，其实Tony心里装的东西远比他表现出来的要多。

 

　　而这一刻，这位天才只是默默地关上了论坛的页面，他再没像之前几次那样，被这些或许荒诞的同人文逗得哈哈大笑了——这就像演员难以饰演一位演员一样，此刻的Tony难得的沉默了，因为他意识到那些文章里所描述的一切都几乎是真实的。

 

　　他确实喜欢Peter Parker，他是真的喜欢上一个整天吵吵闹闹罗里吧嗦就不可能让他安静上一刻、像个活力四射的小太阳的、很烦人但是偶尔又很可爱的Peter Parker——该死，Tony停下思绪低咒了一声，他到底是怎么想出来这么一堆奇奇怪怪的形容词的？

 

　　而Friday只是淡淡的回了Tony一句，Boss，恋爱中的人智商会远低于平时。

 

　　不出意外的，Friday又一次被静音了。

 

　　但如果一切都像只是给AI静个音那么简单就好了。对于复仇者论坛的拥有者，Tony Stark本人来说，生活还是要继续。他还是不可避免的要在周末迎来和Peter的见面。

 

　　Peter Parker看起来普普通通，从训练场走出来的Peter发梢湿湿的，被汗打湿的额发贴伏在额角，但是天生自然卷的也不总是这么安分的。即使Peter大汗淋漓，那些打着可爱卷度的棕发还是胡乱的支楞在他发顶，汗湿的青少年头发蓬蓬乱乱，毫无魅力可言——Tony在自己心里把Peter和他睡过的那十三位封面女郎对比了一百遍，但是最后他发现即使Peter就是个毛都可能没长齐的普普通通皇后区小少年，他也依然对他感到心动。

 

　　相比起面对着那十三位封面女郎时，仅有一个器官作出反应的感受不同，此时此刻Tony的心也砰砰跳着。

 

　　Tony给自己叹了口无可奈何的气，没让Peter听见。把茶几上给Peter留的运动饮料扔了过去，但是Peter接过饮料拧开喝了一口没有直接去洗澡，反而是在沙发的另一边坐下来。

 

　　Tony Stark摆在客厅的沙发超级大，两人之间隔着四个80*80cm的沙发坐垫。但是Peter坐下来以后又朝Tony靠近了一点，四个坐垫、三个坐垫，两个坐垫，最后Peter在几乎只距离Tony一米的位置停了下来。和汗湿的发梢、额角、鼻尖一样湿漉漉的眼睛正看着他，似乎要和Tony说点什么。

 

　　“Mr.Stark……”男孩先是叫了Tony一声，这让Tony闻到了一股清爽的橙子味道，他视线往下瞟到了Peter手里的运动饮料外包装，上面印了个颜色鲜艳的橙子。

 

　　Peter看他沉默着，又出声喊了Tony一次，Tony这才去看Peter的眼睛，挑了挑眉以示无声的询问。

 

　　“我们学校有舞会，我的意思是，将要举办一个舞会。”Peter磕磕巴巴的解释着，但是Tony注意到Peter的表情有些奇怪，不像是平时和他说话时眉眼飞扬的那个小家伙，而像是上课时突然被老师喊起来抽背课文的学生——一副努力回忆，照本宣科的样子。

 

　　Peter这副不常见的样子让Tony觉得有趣，“舞会，然后呢？”

 

　　“Mr.Stark，你能和我练习跳舞吗？我想您也许擅长这个。”男孩眼巴巴的看着Tony，每一颗在男孩眼睛里闪动着的小小的光，都在拼命地向Tony诉说着他有多想要Tony答应他的要求。

 

　　但是Tony忽然觉得这句话有些耳熟，他似乎在哪里听过——或者是见过。

 

　　于是Tony沉默了一秒，又用了一秒钟在脑海里搜寻和这句话有关的回忆。而最后，Tony用了两秒钟才反应过来，以及消化了Peter和他说这话究竟是何用意。

 

　　Peter看见面前的男人忽然笑了起来，还有些了然于心的摇了摇头，Tony那仿佛看穿一切的眼神让Peter莫名的有些心虚。

 

　　不过Tony盯着Peter的眼睛，认真的回答了他的问题，“你想在哪里跳？就在这里吗。”

 

　　“就，就在这里。”Peter似乎没料到Tony会给出这么一个根本不带犹豫的回答，但是Peter还是有些不敢相信的又问了一遍，“在这里可以吗？”

 

　　“有什么不可以。”男人朝Peter眨了眨眼，“Friday，把客厅的音响打开。”接着Tony转向了Peter，“挑一首歌？”

 

　　“呃……嗯……我……我不知道……”Peter看起来根本没准备要怎么应付这个邀约，仿佛只是头脑发热的向Tony提出了一个邀请，而根本没料到Tony会答应得这么干脆一样。

 

　　但是Tony心里却很明白，这家伙绝对是预谋已久——久到他居然把同人文当作范本，试图用文章里面的桥段来向Tony提出邀约——没错，刚刚Peter忽然提出的舞会、以及那句和原文中一模一样的对白根本就是来自于一篇复仇者论坛上，以他们为主角的同人文，文章的名字同时也是一首歌名，叫《Havana》。

 

　　Tony是看Peter的浏览时间在这篇帖子上实在是停留了出奇久，他才半是好奇半是疑惑的点了进去。而恰好，他对于这段对话的印象很深。文中的Peter主动提出要Tony教他跳舞，但是文中的Tony先是不明所以的提出了疑问，后来才迫于无奈的答应了Peter的要求。

 

[他恨透了自己丰富的想象能力，他都能想象到男孩可能会对女孩儿露出什么样的撒娇表情，而自己已经为这么一件还没发生的事情快要嫉妒得发疯了

“是这样吗？”Peter咬了咬嘴唇，仿佛下了什么决心，“Mr.Stark，你能和我练习跳舞吗？我想您也许擅长这个。”

“跳舞？在哪儿？”Tony眉头一挑，有点不敢相信自己听到的话，青少年突如其来的要求有点吓着他了。“你想去酒吧？还是什么party，虽然我年轻的时候从没想过要做个遵法守纪的好青年，可是Peter，你还没成年，你不能——”

“不，”Peter望进Tony的眼睛，一手去握男人的手掌，举到心口上，“哪里都不去。”

哪里都不去……是什么意思？

Tony不是很能反应过来，Peter握住他的手很热，掌心还有点发潮，像是紧张到出了汗。看向他的眼神里带着点莫名其妙的坚持——那实在像一道世界上再明亮不过的光，其中参杂着太多Tony没法忽视的东西，使得他不得不将之误解成来自少年的爱慕之心。]

 

　　Tony只是没想到Peter居然会找了他们两人的同人文做参考，打算用这种方法来撩他。

 

　　Tony这次是真的忍不住笑了，但他同时觉得Peter好笑又可爱，所以他饶有兴趣的盯着Peter开口，“选《Havana》这首歌怎么样？”

 

　　Peter的表情明显在听到这个歌名之后僵住了，而且男孩还试图将这份僵硬掩饰而过，着急忙慌的样子像极了一只被人发现他偷藏松果的小仓鼠。这让Tony感到很愉快，他向前迈了一步站起来，把自己的手主动递给了Peter，“Mr.Parker，shall we dance？”

 

　　Tony握住了Peter伸过来的有些发凉，还有些微不可查的颤抖着的手掌，男孩的掌心是冰凉凉的冷汗。Tony把自己干燥温暖的掌心合了上去，主动和Peter十指相扣，而《Havana》的前奏也适时的响起了。

 

　　两个人不可避免的靠得很近，男孩刚喝下的橙子味运动饮料味道随着他的呼吸，从Peter的唇齿间遥遥的晃到了Tony的鼻间。他忽然想起来那篇同人文里形容Peter就像个刚剥开的青皮橘，是青涩的，但又是汁液饱满的。

 

　　Tony想到这里笑起来，他面前的Peter可比那篇同人文里要生动得多，男孩的皮肤还因为刚才训练场里的激烈运动而发着烫，这让他的双颊带着红晕，眼角是淡淡的富有生机的红。不过汗湿的青少年因为刚才喝过的运动饮料，现在闻起来确实有一点像一颗橘子。

 

　　“学校里都怎么教你跳的？”Tony忽然问出这句话，让Peter埋头藏起来的通红耳尖忽然抬了起来，这一刻Peter再也不能忽视那个从Tony说出歌名时就从他脑海里浮现的猜测。他在那篇名叫《Havana》的同人文里看到过几乎一模一样的对话。

 

[“Peter，你知道跳舞最重要的是什么？”

Tony很少叫Peter的名字，他要么叫他kid要么调侃的叫他蜘蛛侠，他们之间鲜少出现过正式的称呼。

“练习？”

Tony摇头，“是两个人的节奏和步调。”

说着提步向后退了半个身位，语气里带上点笑，“我从开始就想问了，你为什么靠我那么近？”

Peter脸一下红起来，睁大了眼支支吾吾不知道说什么好。

“学校是这样教你的吗？”Tony将手放上Peter的腰，手掌抚平男孩衬衫的褶皱，然后贴在Peter腰线上。

Peter被这一连串的问话搅得脑袋发晕，不知道是不是他的错觉，气氛好像有点不一样了？

“呃……”Peter呃了半天也没找到一个合适的解释。]

 

　　而当Peter终于敢抬起头，不出意料的对上了一双清楚写着已经明了一切的眼睛，那双眼睛满满都透着了然于心。Peter的脸一下子红了起来，但是Tony牢牢握着他的手让他没法逃开，于是Peter只是破罐破摔的闭上眼睛一头挨在了男人的肩膀上，语气挫败，“天啊……你……你早知道了。”

 

　　“倒也不是很早。”男人的笑声从Peter头抵着的胸腔闷闷的传到他耳朵里，“我只不过是记性太好了。”

 

　　“你是怎么发现的……我是说……你怎么会知道？”

 

　　“你真的想知道这个吗，现在？”Tony环住了Peter的腰，把两人之间的距离又拉近一步，“在Tony Stark握着你的手，在你和Tony Stark一起跳舞的时候，你真的想问这个问题吗？”

 

　　Peter沉默了，难得安静下来的Peter脸却是越来越红了。

 

　　但是Tony不打算就这么放过这只害羞的小仓鼠，他有心要把这家伙藏起来的松果全都找出来，“告诉我，你想要什么？”

 

　　“啊？”

 

　　“为什么要我教你跳舞呢，为什么要这样看着我？”Tony始终没有移开过自己的视线，一心一意的看着Peter的眼睛，“这会让我误会一些事。”

 

　　“或许……或许你没有误会。”Peter涨红了脸，好像是鼓起了一整年的勇气才和Tony说出这句话一样。“Mr.Stark，I Li——”

 

　　但是Tony打断了Peter，“看来你真的知道你在做什么。”Tony握着Peter的手停了下来，“但是我建议你先不要说出来。”

 

　　“为什么？”

 

　　“有耐心一点，小朋友。”此时此刻的Tony就很耐心，他主动安抚着焦躁的青少年，“我只是想要你考虑清楚，当你真的说出那句话。你将会面对什么。”

 

　　“我会得到什么？”

 

　　“一个答复。”Tony用指腹擦了擦Peter几乎额角上已经要被风干的汗迹，“但我希望你能再等等。”

 

　　可是青少年最讨厌的就是等待，明明他们还拥有那么多时间，却总是毛毛躁躁得像是已经没有时间可等了，“为什么不现在给我答复呢。我不明白。”

 

Peter抛却了先前那些羞赧，渴望答案的青少年总是无所畏惧的，而这一点恰恰也是最让Tony心动的。

 

　　“你记得那篇同人文里，Peter——也就是你得到了什么？”Tony没有急着解答Peter的问题，反而问出了一个毫不相关的问题。

 

　　Peter点了点头，“他得到了答案。”

 

　　“你怎么就只记得这个了，”Tony有些无奈，但是他要承认他确实拿面前这个忽然有些任性的青少年毫无办法，“你难道就不记得别的了吗？”

 

　　别的？

 

　　他记得那篇文里Peter和Tony告白了，而且Peter得到了Tony的一句“我爱你”。

 

[Tony张开怀抱接住了Peter，也伸手接住了男孩一直强忍着的那滴眼泪，叹了口气，“Peter Parker，你和我告白是这么委屈的事吗？”

“Tony！”

“啊，现在不叫我Mr.Stark了？”Tony用手臂环住男孩，免得Peter被他气得转身就要走，出口的话像是告解又像是自言自语，“我能拿你怎么办呢，我拿你一点办法也没有。”

Peter在他怀里仍不肯安静，Tony只好低下头去亲了一下男孩的脸颊，“这还不明白吗？Mr.Parker？不是很聪明吗？”

“我爱你。”]

 

　　可是看看现实，现实里他得到了什么呢？还能有什么比你的答案更让我渴望呢，Peter盯着Tony的眼睛委屈极了。

 

　　“嘿，你这是什么表情？”Tony像是被突然眼眶发红的Peter吓到了，这时候棕发男人终于显露出了一些意外的慌乱，但是Peter死死的憋住眼泪不让它流下来，Tony即使想给他擦眼泪也没办法。

 

　　最后Tony只能重重的叹了一口气，“你这家伙怎么这么不经逗。”

 

　　Peter瞪大了眼睛，但是他的视线里是Tony忽然凑近过来的脸。紧接着一个温热的触感贴在了他的嘴唇上，那双睫毛长得过分的眼睛在他眼前闭上了，这是一个浅得几乎尝不到的吻，只有残留在嘴唇上的一些濡湿痕迹才能提醒Peter，他并不是在做梦。

 

　　“这还不明白吗？Mr.Parker，”面前的男人和他重复着那篇同人文里的对白，“不是很聪明吗？”

 

　　“我爱你。”Peter抢了Tony的台词，先男人一步说出了那句在同人文里本来是由Tony说出的对白。男孩因为这抢先的一步洋洋得意，他似乎完全忘记了半分钟前要哭鼻子的人是谁，Peter盯着Tony的眼睛，又勇敢无畏的重复了一遍，“我爱你，Tony Stark。”

 

　　“哦，你现在倒是很聪明了。”Tony只能张开手接住Peter，他的确是拿Peter一点办法都没有，“但是有一些事我要和你算算账，谁让你看那些明确标着NC-17的东西的？”

 

　　“这……它们就在那里。我就那么看见了。”Peter支支吾吾的，“等一下，你为什么连这种事情都知道？”

 

　　“这些事情你就这么做过了。我就这么知道了。”

 

　　“不行，你要告诉我。”

 

　　“不行，不能告诉你。”Tony重新握住了Peter的手，眼神认真，让Peter无法忽视男人话里的真实性，“你总有一天要和我一起实现它们的_，每一个你看过的，都会实现的。”Tony像是在提醒他，“我记得下个月是某人的成人礼。”

 

　　“……流氓！”

 

　　“小朋友，你前一分钟还说‘我最爱Tony Stark了’。”

 

　　“我说的明明只是‘我爱你，Tony Stark’！”

 

　　“好的，我也爱你。Mr.Parker。”


End file.
